Albus's Rival
by princess2292
Summary: what if Albus was Goku?


[Based on episode 14 goku's rival]

Albus: I'm hungry, hey master James must have some food, yay lets go!

[flying car crash]

Ron: ahh!

Hermione: ahh!

George: ahh!

Angelina: ahh!

George: that baby's like a deep fryer and I was almost a well done pork roost

Hermione: it's a good thing we jumped

Ron:(in a tree) ahh help me! I'm stuck here.

George: hey, just let go

Ron:(drops down) o ahh o

Hermione: are you ok?

Ron: yea, but Dad's car sure isn't.

Hermione: must still have some knick

Ron: what now?

Hermione: not sure.

[jungle noises]

George: why did we have to crash in to this place? it's creepy!

Hermione: it's not so bad

[dragon fly's over]

Ron: let's get out of here!

[hiyaa]

Hermione: wasn't that a human voice?

Ron: I don't care what it was were leavening [runs away]

Scorpius: [running and kicking trees]

[dusts off hands and laughs ]

Albus: [riding his broom] YHIPPY!

[flying throw trees laughing]

TIDEOWAVE! [fly's over black lake blowing water up]

it's cold.

that short cut must be near by [flying through corridors]

found it!

there it is! the room of requirement.

hello master i'm here.

hey where is he?

[looks around]

[TV playing work out video]

James: [laughs] isn't that fun?

Albus: there he is.

James: ahh, aerobics a gift from the heavens.

Albus: hello

James: yes keep on trucking!

Albus: master?

James:1 and 2 and 1 for you and m 2

Albus :HEY MASTER JAMES!

James: oh Al it's you.

Albus: I'm here for training

James: now hold on, i'm doing my morning work out, double tim 2there

we go ladies don't we feel the burn.

Albus: master i'm hungry.

James: the refrigerators in the kitchen kid [points] grab some thing you like. like i am.

Albus: is this what he means? [walks over to frig] wow! why's he keep his food in this box?

wow it's like winter in here.

[TV see you tomorrow morning bye bye]

James: ahh good one [walks in to kitchen]

ahhh!

Albus: [rubbing stomach]

James: I've been ransacked! where did you put all my food?

Albus: [laughing]

James :even ate my last stick of butter

now why was it that you came here?

Albus: you said you'd teach me pranking, remember?

James: oh lessons how pleasant.

Albus: and i can stay for a while, i brought stuff.

James: by any chance did you bring that girl?

Albus: you mean Angelina? no she went back home.

James: ehh [snaps]

Albus: there probably having fun in the city by now.

George: [groaning] gee walking on sand is hard on the thighs.

Ron: yea, i don't know why its taking so long.

George: are we sure are miserable trudging is trudging the right way?

Ron: of course the cities due north.

Hermione: pulls out wand]"compuso" south, we've been going south!

George :please don't joke!

Ron: I swear we started north!

[every one collapses]

Hermione: I'd kill for some water.

George: I'd settle for cake.

Ron: dumb leg!

Hermione: yea, letch change that bandge[blushing][wraps bandana around leg]

Ron: blushing] thank you.

George: spare the cheese. huh, hey what's that? [dust being blown up]

Hermione: must be a sand storm.

Scorpius: [running through sand] he's gunna make me so strong.

James: I'll tell you Al studying pranking is no Sunday picnic [opening butter beer pouring

it in a glass and chugging it]

Albus: I don't mind i know I'll have to work hard to get better then you.

James: really kid you could learn some manners.

Albus: [laughing]

James: but you know my lessons don't come free.

Albus: huh?

James: you must find me a young gal! it's the only way i can start training you.

Albus: ok! buts what's a gal?

James: a gal! a fun girl i can go on a date with!

Albus: oh! that's kind of weird,

but if i find this girl then you'll train me?

James: oooh yea!

Albus: [laughing and flying away] yippee!

James: hold on there, are you sure you know what to look for? a stag like me has very

particular taste.

Albus: you want some one who will be your friend.

James: well that would be nice... but I've got a few other guide lines,

1.i'm a sucker for nice skin

2. not to young but not to old

3. and funny to

Albus: that's a lot, but what does her skin have to do with it?

James: uh well...i guess that's a lesson for another time.

Albus: ok, i'll find you someone nice.

James: that's my boy...did u know your snitch is gone?

Albus: yea, i'm not sure were it went... guess it got board. bye master [fly's off]

James: that boy is strange.

[humming, getting flowers , turning on music, dancing]

yea, you sly wizard man feel that boggy

now which one of these robes says stud muffin?

Albus: hey master! she's here.

James: I'm coming [burst through door]

ahh!

Madame Maxime :I'm ready to play!

Albus: isn't she great?

Scorpius: [pushing boat in to water] [rowing and laughing]

James: looks like your first lesson won't be in pranking.

Albus: oh man.

James: now [holds up two pictures on the left a pretty girl on the right an ugly girl]

which one of these is prettier?

Albus: [looks back and forth] i like both.

James: what are you a saint? just get me one of this girls [points to the pretty one] you

got it?

Albus: uh...i don't see the difference but, ok [fly's off] bye again.

James: good bye. there no telling who hill bring back this time, I'd better hide [runs

away] lets see is my breath ok [breaths out, starts coughing,] well not to bad. oh, here he

comes.

Albus: you who! i'm back!

James: please don't be chunky. [peaks around corner]

Albus: huh, maybe he's asleep?

Fleur Delacour:now what does this guy want?

James: [eyes popping out] [whispers] Al, Al.

Albus: [runs over] master is this girl your type?

James: oh you bet. I'd say you just hit the jack pot.

Albus: [excited] so you'll train me now?

James: oh yes... well uh... lets being that lesson, shall we? [blushing and nose

bleeding] i want you to ask that girl there if she'd like to go on a walk with me.

Albus: uh? how is that training?

James: you want to learn or not?

Albus: [runs back to women] lady i'm supposed to ask you if um...

James: I'm soo romantic.

Albus: I'm back.

James: [panicking] no no he screwed it up for me.

Albus: she said she won't walk with you.

James: what do you mean?

Albus: well she said she'd have a much better time if you guys went flying in stead.

James: [nose spouting blood] oh who who who it's to good to be true.

Albus: what now?

James: well now i go accept her invitation

wow every one know flying is a second or third date activity, she must be crazy about me!

now buckle down it's time to show off your moves. [runs towards girl and waves] hi.

Fleur: hi

James: did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Fleur: pardon? [turns in to a bird monster]

James: [falls down] so your a veela, are you? [laughing nervously] i knew there was something

iffy i guess i can still try with her human half. Well um i'm like a Stag and your part

bird so what do u say you and me go inside and learn more about are species?

[punch]

Albus: [runs over happily] i get it the lesson is to keep your guard up.

James: exactly [clears throat] yes... well i'm glad you paid attention to the first

lesson. never be open to an attack.

Albus: got it!

James: now for your next lesson you will find me another young gal who is very much like

the last one escaped for the bird part.

Albus: what, again?

James: I told you pranking is not easy.

Albus: yea ok

James: good thing Minny is still on vacation i've got to make the best of it.

Albus: look master some buddy's coming this way

James: what! is it Minny?

Albus: no, its someone in a boat.

Scorpius: [rowing]

hmm [jumping and flipping throw the air]

[lands head first in the dirt]

James: who's the goof? better help him kid.

Albus: [grabs legs and pulls out]

Scorpius: [spits out dirt] [gets up and dusts self off] [mumbles] thanks. ahh your the great

master potter right?

James: people tell me that.

Scorpius: master my names Scorpius and i've come all the way from a tower in the east

please allow me to be your humble student and learn to prank like you [bows]

James: well that's a long way to come, but unfortunately i do not train every boy who shows

up at my door. Sorry.

Scorpius: [eye gleams] maybe some quiet reading will change your mind? [hold up girly mag]

James: [grabs] oh gimmy gimmy!

Scorpius: I brought it just for you

[looks at Albus] so who are you any way? his pupil?

Albus: yea i'm Albus

Scorpius: doesn't seam that u like pranking.

Albus: I like marbles

Scorpius: [laughs] what's that got to do with anything?

Albus: well i'm board and your eye looks like one

Scorpius: WHAT DID YOU SAY! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT EVERY ONE WHO'S SERIOUS ABOUT PRANKING

HAS PERFECT EYE'S? LOOK AT MASTER POTTER [POINTS] HE HAS PERFECT VISION!

James: nope i've got contacts

Scorpius: [pouts]

James: [closes magazine and stands up] after careful consideration

Scorpius: yea

James: I've decided to take you in as my student but only if you go help Al find me a

girl, I trust that you know the kind i like.

Scorpius: [creepy laugh] [whispering in ear]

James: THAT'S IT WRITE THAT PART DOWN!

Scorpius: I know my masters taste

James: then what are we waiting for jump on that nimbus broom and find me a date!

Scorpius: a nimbus?

Albus: yea that's his name

Scorpius: you named a broom?

Albus: come one jump on up

Scorpius: huh? ok [jumps and falls through] hey what's the deal with this thing?

James: only those who have a pure hart can ride the nimbus cloud, and that means you've

been hiding something from us

Scorpius: don't hurt me i just have some magazines that i'm not supposed to read

James: you mean you have more?

Scorpius: I'm sorry master, i didn't show you because the first one seamed to do the trick.

here have them

James: [laughing and flipping throw magazines]

Scorpius: here take them all i don't want them any more [hand him naked man mag]

James: ahh!


End file.
